1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone charger, and more particularly to a rotatable charger adapted for connection with an onboard power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone chargers are usually classified into two different categories, one has a seat for receiving therein the mobile phone and the other one has only a cable with a transformer therein. Depending on the situation available, the mobile phone users will choose the best category to charge the mobile phones. In order to facilitate the charging process for those who are onboard a vehicle, such as a car, a charger adapted for use with an onboard cigarette lighter socket is provided. The mobile phone users are able to place the mobile phones on the chargers which are connected to the onboard cigarette lighter socket to recharge the mobile phone. However, after the mobile phone is placed on the charger, the mobile phone is substantially fixed, which often hinders the driver's movement and sometimes even causes an accident if the driver's movement is interrupted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved mobile phone charger to mitigate the aforementioned problems.